Stop calling
by drade666
Summary: Is there such a thing as asking too much for help? When it could cost you your life yep.


_**STOP CALLING!**_

The boys could be insufferable with their calls for help sometimes calling when they didn't even need help. Drade was getting fed up with being called for when she didn't need to be summoned, how Cas managed to put up with it was beyond her. It had been over a year and a half now that the boys had constantly rang for Drade to come help them on different cases for different reasons at all hours of the day or night. The crimson huntress didn't tire easily but the constant fighting, running to the boys rescue, plus hunting down Crowley was starting to get to her, Drade was truly starting to feel the strain of not sleeping for almost 2 years at this point. Sam and Dean didn't notice Drade distress just like they didn't notice much else either but Gabriel noticed almost immediately the toll being taken on his mate as her wounds healed slower, her fighting became hindered slightly and her temper became shorter. Gabriel decided to treat his mate to something relaxing so he massaged her back while she was sitting on the bed one day earning him a kiss and before he knew it Drade was straddling his thighs kissing him deeply when the famous Winchester timing happened.

"Damn it! They can't leave it for 5 seconds!" Drade growled as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and exhaustion.

"Then tell them no" Gabriel stated annoyed as well considering what they'd just interrupted.

"I wish but if they really do need help then well you know them…" Drade trailed off as she crawled off the bed straightening her trench coat in preparation to head off to the boys.

"Yeah your right…they'd end up dead or worse!" Gabriel joked as he scooted off the bed after Drade.

"You coming?" Drade asked him in surprise cause usually he didn't join her these days

"Yeah I enjoy bugging the hell out of the boys" Gabriel smirked as Drade opened a portal but wavered slightly after she'd done so.

"Drade? You okay?" Gabriel asked in concern as Drade steadied herself

"Yeah I'm fine" Drade told him as she walked through the portal with Gabriel close behind her. When she exited the portal on the other side Sam was sitting at his laptop on the motel room table while Dean sat on the edge of the second bed with his elbows resting on his knees.

"What took you so long?" Dean barked

"Don't give me lip! I got here as fast as I could, now what's up?" Drade retorted trying to steady her breathing, which was a little laboured for some reason.

"We think we found one of Crowley's nests, we need your help in clearing it out," Dean stated walking back over to Sam.

"Alright where?" Drade sighed heavily

"Drade? You sure about this?" Gabriel piped up from behind her in concern

"Of course" Drade replied

A few hours out side of town indeed found a nest of Crowley's demons but little did the group know that they had walked into a trap. The demons were expecting them taking immediate action to split the group up so as to attack them one by one two demons on Gabriel, two more on each of the brothers and four to take down Drade. Gabriel drew his archangel blade along with his wings for the fight while Drade drew her sword with her own wings taking a swipe at the 2 demons on her left to test the waters a little. The group fought hard managing to take quite a few demons out but they just seemed to keep coming Gabriel helped out the boys who looked over to notice Drade fighting off 6 demons now but she wasn't doing well, Drade was panting heavily, her trench coat soaked in blood as it ran from wounds up and down her body including the scars on her torso. Unable to stand it any longer Drade beat her wings once forcing the demons back just enough that she could hold her sword out in front of her with the blade flat against her other palm while bracing herself she shouted "Umbra Rempere!" In an instant a burst of energy shot out from Drade hitting every demon around her forcing them from the meat suits they'd taken.

Blood ran down Drade's face, arms, legs, everywhere as she panted heavily leaning over slightly as her sword touched the ground. Gabriel was about to go to Drade when out of nowhere a winged demon tackled Drade from the side taking her off guard. The crimson haired huntress slugged the demon in the face as it struggled with her then jabbed her in the side breaking another rib making her wince, gritting her teeth in pain. Drade flipped the demon off of her then took off into the air beating her wings furiously to get air born but her bruised and battered body wasn't making it easy as every wing beat struck pain through her entire body. The winged demon gave chase after shaking off Drade's attack, Gabriel unable to help her cause he was too busy helping the boys out. Drade flew into the sky about 300 ft or so then stopped to look around only to be tackled a second time by the winged demon making her fall now while underneath him, a yelp escaping her as he grabbed her wing so she couldn't fly! Drade kicked, punched and bit at the demon but to no avail and with the ground coming up fast under her the situation wasn't looking good.

Drade reached up in desperation stabbing a knife through the demons wing finally making it let go with a shriek. Drade's vision suddenly blurred then she blacked out still falling to the ground with blood streaking the sky as she fell. Gabriel finally managed with the boys to kill the last demon only to look up just in time to see Drade hit the ground with a heavy thud that reverberated threw the entire field they'd been fighting in. Gabriel's heart sank as he watched his mate hit the ground making him fear the worst especially considering her already weaken state from not sleeping for so long.

"Drade!" Gabriel called out as he took off towards her the boys following the best they could on foot. Gabriel landed next to Drade's lifeless body as blood seeped from her into the ground turning the dirt a sickly reddish brown colour underneath her. The archangel didn't know where to touch her or even how as he could sense the amount of damage done to her body even though their bond was cut off from each other and there was nothing he could really do for her.

"Help!" Gabriel shouted to the boys as they came closer

"Gabriel, what's…?" Sam trailed off as he saw why Gabriel was so upset

"Please…I…don't know what to do?" Gabriel stated his voice cracking

"Geeze!" Dean stated looking over Drade as he and Sam knelt down beside her

"Is she alive?" Sam asked holding a hand over Drade's face to feel for breath

"Is she?" Dean asked

"She is! It's faint but she is breathing" Sam stated but now was the difficult part, how do you help something like Drade, pretty much every bone in her body had to have been crushed from the fall, her wings were clearly mangled, her body had blood coming out of everywhere and her old scars were reopened as well making her bleed out faster.

"Let's get her out of here fast!" Sam stated as Dean helped pick her up causing a blood-curdling scream to come from her as soon as they lifted her up. The walk to the car was long and difficult with Drade shaking in their arms by the time they reached the impala. Gabriel tucked his wings away then crawled into the backseat placing Drade's head on his lap as he felt every ragged breath she took get shallower and shallower he stroked her hair gently. During the long drive back to the motel Gabriel became all too aware of the damage done to Drade's body, just how broken it really was. By the time Dean swung the Impala into the parking stall at the motel Drade's heart beat was very faint and Gabriel's eyes were beginning to tear up as he gently stroked his mates face with his hand before they started trying to get her into the motel room. Dean and Sam laid Drade carefully on the bed in the motel room small sounds escaping her as they moved her broken, battered body into place before letting her be.

"I don't get it, why isn't she healing?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Cause she can't" Gabriel said in a sad voice from beside Drade

"What do you mean she can't?" Dean asked suddenly very alarmed

"Drade can go a long time with out sleep but occasionally she still has to sleep, for the past 2 years she's been running to your aid not thinking of herself and as a result hasn't slept at all" Gabriel explained in a hushed tone

"What? She hasn't slept in 2 years?" Sam asked in realization

"What does that have to do with her not healing?" Dean asked in confusion

"When Drade's body gets exhausted her energy weakens and if she uses too much she can't heal or keep the old scars on her body from reopening" Gabriel finished explaining as tears fell from his eyes, his knuckles gently petting the side of Drade's face.

"Are you saying she's dieing because of us?" Sam asked getting upset at the thought they might have caused Drade's eminent demise.

"No, Sam that's not what I'm saying. Drade chose to fight with you today, she could have said no but she didn't" Gabriel said clearly not upset with the boys

"Then why didn't she?" Sam asked in an upset tone, running his hand through his hair

"Cause you two are her boys" Gabriel stated simply as he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat as he cupped Drade's face in his hand.

"Gab…riel" Drade whispered as her eyes opened a little to look at him

"Drade?" Gabriel asked as he leaned in closer to her

"I…I'm…sorry" Drade choked out in a whisper as her chest heaved trying to suck in air

"Ssshhh, please, Drade don't…say anything" Gabriel urged her as he swallowed again tears still rolling down his face.

"We're going to help you Drade" Dean told her even though tears were forming in his eyes too.

"No…no you're not…my times up..." Drade whispered as her hand came weakly to Gabriel's face cupping it until his came up to cup around hers.

"Drade…I…I can't…not with out you" Gabriel's voice cracked as his lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You got on…just fine…for years…with out me" Drade told him forcing a smile to her face as she rubbed his tears with her thumb.

"But you're the only one…I ever loved in all those millennia" Gabriel whimpered out his other hand cupping Drade's face.

"I know…but now…my miserable life is over…I can finally find piece" Drade said as she coughed up a mouth full of blood.

"Drade…no…please…please" Gabriel pleaded as the boys let tears fall now behind him

"I love you…Gabriel" Drade managed before wincing one last time then she closed her eyes and her heart stopped as her hand fell limply against Gabriel's face. Gabriel bowed his head for a moment with a whimper then gently laid Drade's hand over her stomach before slipping his other hand out from underneath her face, resting her head onto the pillow. Gabriel shook as he wrapped his arms around himself tears falling like rivers from his eyes as the boys also sobbed behind him.

"My poor child" Came a low hushed voice from behind them

Sam and Dean jolted at the intrusion of their motel room it also caused Gabriel to turn around. Standing in the corner of the room was a man who hadn't been there before wearing a maroon dress shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes his hair a deep bronze colour with copper highlights through out it. Sam and Dean noted the two large true silver wings arched behind his back, thinking he was an angel they braced themselves for a fight.

"Relax, I'm not here for a fight," the man said in a smooth voice

"Then who the hell are you?" Dean asked his voice still a little shaky

"I'm what Drade has called the cobran god" He introduced

"Your…" Gabriel trailed off in shock

"Yes, oh Drade…my poor child" the cobran god stated walking over to Drade's side

"Your child?" Sam asked confused

"Yes, every few millennia I choose a child to serve as a soldier for me on earth" the cobran lord explained

"And Drade…?" Gabriel stammered

"That's right I chose her, Drade is my soldier, my child," The cobran lord stated as he looked down at Drade's body.

"Then where were for her? When she needed you?" Gabriel gritted out still crying

"I'm here now," the cobran god stated looking into Gabriel's eyes before turning and placing a hand to Drade's forehead as a bright light blinded the boys and Gabriel for a moment then faded. Drade gasped as air filled her lungs, wounds healing, her heart beating once more as the cobran lord smiled down at her his hand still firmly placed on her forehead.

"Drade!" Gabriel gasped out as he ran to her side in front of the cobran god

"I will always be here for you," The cobran god said in a whisper to Drade who was trying desperately to breathe as her vision cleared.

"My…lord?" Drade questioned

"Hush, rest now my child" the cobran lord said as Drade's eyes rolled back in her head as she pass out.

"Thank you" Gabriel said to the cobran lord as he removed his hand from Drade's forehead.

"I'm only doing what I can for her and I'm glad she found you…stay by her, love her, don't ever betray her," the cobran god stated with a smile to Gabriel.

"Of course" Gabriel nodded obviously as the cobran god left

Several hours later Drade awoke moaning as she shifted her head to the side to see Gabriel lying next to her aimlessly petting her temple with a smile on his face.

"Well hello stranger" Drade stated with a smile to Gabriel

"Hello to you too" Gabriel greeted back as Drade lifted her hand stroking his temple in turn before pulled Gabriel down gently by the back of the neck for a kiss.

"Never do that again," Gabriel stated pulling from the kiss just long enough to say it before leaning back into it with a smirk.


End file.
